1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition coil device that is mainly fitted to an internal combustion engine, and applies a high voltage to an ignition plug to generate spark discharge, and more particularly to an ignition coil device of a bent type in which an ignition plug center axis is not linear but tilted with respect to a center axis of a high voltage terminal.
2. Background Art
In recent years, with complicated and downsized structure of an upper portion of each cylinder head in an internal combustion engine, a downsized combustion chamber, application of a structure in which plural plugs are arranged in one cylinder and ignited and the like, there is an ignition coil device in which a center axis of the ignition plug is not linear but tilted with respect to the center axis of the high voltage terminal of an ignition coil.
When the ignition coil device having the above structure is mounted, bent ignition coils must be used, and there is a need to improve the installation, particularly workability for inserting the ignition coil into a plug hole.